bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Carnival 2019
The Summer Carnival has returned to town! Get ready to play some games, help some Bushwhackian residents and win carnival tokens which you can exchange for cool prizes at the Carnival Event Vendor! The Carnival Games: A staple of any summer carnival or fair, are those devilish carnival games. There are four different games which will unlock over the course of the event and they include "Balloon Popper," "Whack-A-Mole," "Baseball Throw," and "Duck Shoot." Don't worry, there's no skill involved with these games, you play them automatically when you interact with them. - It costs 4 carnival tickets to play each game, and you can whack those tickets out of the bushes, or purchase them from Timmy in the Event area for Bush Bucks (30 Salvaged Tickets for 30 Bush Bucks) - You receive Carnival Tokens based on how well you do. Now, we're not saying they're rigged in the Carnival's favour or anything, but you'll definitely want to ask your friends to help you rig these games to help you! (Platforms without Friend functionality are balanced accordingly.) To get started, the Balloon Popper game is unlocked! As well, it seems William needs your help to satisfy his sweet-tooth! A Teleporter to Somewhere... ' The Pandaclaw was wandering around here somewhere....build the teleporter and complete all the quests and get your very own! '''The Dunk Tank ' The dunk tank returns! Can you dunk all 8 helpless Bushwhackian residents? NPCs you haven't dunked yet will have a yellow exclamation mark above their heads, to let you know you still need to send them plunging into the icy waters of the tank! It'll help them all cool off. Plus, the tank is always in need of cleaning, so try to keep up with Katherine's daily Dunk Tank Cleaning quests! 'Clowning Around ' Peat Bog, Pete the Carney's brother has some tasks for you to help him put on a show! 'Testing Your Power ' And how are your Power collection skills? Are you strong enough to win all the bonus prizes? There are 7 strength settings to beat, unlocking as the event goes on as Strong-Whacker Sabine continuously tries to increase the difficulty of her Strong-Whacker Strength Machine Game. 'New for 2019 ' Once you complete the teleporter quest line and capture a Pandaclaw, Taban the Teleporter Engineer will offer to change your Pandaclaw companion's appearance, with science! There are two Pandaclaw skins to choose from. '''This Event began on Friday, July 19, 2019 Redeem this code CARN-IVAL-EVER-YDAY before noon on Friday August 2nd to get 1 FREE Large Energy Pack. Official Codename Blog Carnival Games There are four different games which will unlock over the course of the event. It costs 4 carnival tickets to play each game, and you can whack those tickets out of the bushes, or purchase them from Timmy in the Event area for Bush Bucks (30 Salvaged Tickets for 30 Bush Bucks) ※ A game won't open up until you've played the previous game at least once. Carnival Missions Available on Day 1 of the Event or |name2=Turning the Odds |type2=main |desc2=Ask some friends to help you "rig" one of the games at the Carnival, and then play it once they've helped out. You'll have a better chance of winning more stuff if your friends help you out! |task2=Play 5 Rigged Carnival Games |reward2= or 1 }} Rigging Rigging is the term used to describe "Friend Invites" (to assist in helping your event along), and is similar to inviting friends to help during other events. *Find 4 Carnival Tickets from whacking bushes and complete the Playing a Game quest. *Return to the the Carnival Prize Vendor. *Talk to the Shady character at the bottom right of event area. *Return to Balloon Popper, and now you can ask friends for help. *The more friends you have helping you, the better it will turn out, and the more progress you will get. *It takes 50 friends to get the Rig Level bar to max (100). (View 2018 Stats) Event Quests Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) William's Sweet Tooth - Version 1 *If you have not played a previous year's event, you will receive the quests in version 1. *If you have played a previous year's event, then William's quest line will split into a new healthier version. You will be given the 1st 5 quests from version 1, and 3 new quests from version 2. or |name2=Sweet Ice Tea |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area is thirsty and would like you to find him some Sweet Ice Tea. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 1 of the Event |task2=Find 30 Sweet Ice Tea |reward2=10 or |name3=Cotton Candy |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Cotton Candy. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Cotton Candy |reward3=10 or |name4=Licorice |type4=main |desc4=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Licorice. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task4=Find 30 Licorice |reward4=10 or |name5=Chocolate Bars |type5=main |desc5=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Chocolate Bars. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task5=Find 30 Chocolate Bars |reward5=10 or |name6=Soda Pop |type6=main |desc6=William in the Carnival area is thirsty for sweets and would like you to find him some Soda Pop. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task6=Find 30 Soda Pop |reward6=10 or |name7=Candy Apples |type7=main |desc7=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Candy Apples. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task7=Find 20 Candy Apples |reward7=10 or |name8=Deep Fried Ice Cream |type8=main |desc8=William in the Carnival area is hungry and would like you to find him some Deep Fried Ice Cream. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task8=Find 30 Deep Fried Ice Cream |reward8=10 or }} William's Sweet Tooth - Version 2 *If you played a previous year's event, then William's quest line will split into a new healthier version. *This year you will be given the first five quests seen in Version one, then you will receive the following three quests: or |name2=Normal Apples |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Normal Apples (instead of Candy Apples). You can find Normal Apples in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task2=Find 24 Fresh Apples |reward2=10 or |name3=Exercise Schedules |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Exercise Schedules (instead of Deep Fried Ice Cream). You can find Exercise Schedules in bushes anywhere in the world. Finding them is also good exercise. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task3=Find 52 Exercise Schedules |reward3=10 or }} Strong Man Quests Available on day 3 of the Event ''' Three additional intermediate levels were added in 2018 to the Strong Man quest line, which will be available one a day, as the event goes on. '''How are your Power collection skills? Are you strong enough to win all the bonus prizes? Strong-Whacker Sabine challenges you to step up to the strength machine, and see if you can make weird cartoony man on top, flex with approval. Simply hit the strength machine with all the power your puny muscles can muster! You must feel brimming with power. Tips: *You need to have a full Power bar, no matter what your max Power is. *In the beginning, remove any Trinkets that increase your Max Power. This will shorten the amount of time it takes to fill your power bar to the max. *You need 20, 30, 40, 50, 75, 100, and 150 minimum Max Power, with a full bar, to claim prizes on consecutive days. *The Strength Machine will consume only the amount of power it requires, regardless of how much power is in your bar. Power Requirements *Day 1: 20 max power, full bar *Day 2: 30 max power, full bar *Day 3: 40 max power, full bar *Day 4: 50 max power, full bar *Day 5: 75 max power, full bar *Day 6: 100 max power, full bar *Day 7: 150 max power, full bar If you miss making a day, you can leave and reenter the event zone, or reload the game and she should be willing to let you try again to catch up. Otherwise you need to wait until 12.07pm PDT when the new event quests are available to be able to try. Rewards: 5 Carnival Tickets and 1 Candy Apple Barbell (Restores 10% energy upon consumption) for successfully hitting the machine. Dunking Tank Quests This questline is available on day 2, and unlocks in a row. or |name2=Dunk Tank - Plexiglass |type2=main |desc2=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Plexiglass by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Plexiglass Sheets |reward2=10 or |name3=Dunk Tank - Water Hoses |type3=main |desc3=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Water Hoses by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Water Hoses |reward3=10 or |name4=Dunk Tank - Baseballs |type4=main |desc4=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Baseballs by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Baseballs |reward4=10 or |name5=Dunking Time |type5=main |desc5=Katherine has built a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. A dunk tank isn't much fun if you don't dunk people in it, so get to it! |task5=Dunk someone! |reward5=10 or }} Once you've built the dunk tank, there will be somebody waiting to be dunked every time you enter the event area. However, it may be somebody you've already dunked. You can leave and reenter the Commons/Event zone, or reload the game to try again. (The Commons is considered to be part of the Event area.) NPCs you haven't dunked yet will have a yellow exclamation mark above their heads! These are the victims: ''' ''Achievement! - Dunk the original eight unique Carnival Event dunk-ees! (pictured above) ''Achievement! - ''Dunk the four developer Carnival Event dunk-ees! ※Nick, Georgia, Justin, and Erika are the developer dunkees ! Note: Justin and Erika only have to be dunked once to count for both achievements. Dunking Tank Cleaning These Daily Quests come up randomly ''' '''Begins on Day 4 of the event or |name3=Dunk Tank Cleaning - Chemicals |type3=main |desc3=The dunk tank water is getting pretty slimey. Help Katherine sanitize it by collecting tubs of bromine from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task3=Find 13 tubs of bromine |reward3=10 or |name1=Dunk Tank Cleaning - Squeegees |type1=main |desc1=Some grubby kid wiped their chocolaty fingers on the dunk tank's glass panel. Help Katherine clean it by collecting Squeegees from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task1=Find 25 Squeegees |reward1=10 or }} Self Dunking This questline begins on Day 8 of the Event ''' Hey, do you know who really needs to get dunked? YOU do! It'll be fun, don't you think? Hey let's make a charity out of it! Go get some pledges from people out in the world and we'll give the proceeds to Mrs. Robinson's school. GREAT IDEA! '''Note: You need to equip the Scuba Helmet (in your hats slot), which is found by fishing in the Windy Crest fishing hole. or |name2=Dress for a Dip |type2=main |desc2=You're dunking yourself for a good cause. Get a Bathing Suit by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task2=Find 3 Swimsuits |reward2=10 or |name3=Get Dunked |type3=main |desc3=You're dunking yourself for a good cause. Get dunked! Available on Day 10 of the Event |task3=Return to Katherine |reward3=10 or }} Peat Bog Quests or |name2=Peat's Hoops |type2=main |desc2=Peat Bog, Pete the Carny's brother, has a gig at this year's carnival, but he lost some of his equipment on his way here! Find Peat's Hula Hoops. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task2=Find 10 Hula Hoops |reward2=10 or |name3=Peat's Certificate |type3=main |desc3=Peat Bog, Pete the Carny's brother, has a gig at this year's carnival, but he lost some of his equipment on his way here! Find Peat's Carny Certificates from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Find 2 Carny Certificates |reward3=10 or |name7=Hard Helmets |type7=main |desc7=Peat Bog wants to spice up his act, but not to spicy. Find him some Motorcycle Helmets from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task7=Find 33 Motorcycle Helmets |reward7=10 or |name5=Magnificent Machetes |type5=main |desc5=Peat Bog wants to spice up his act, but not to spicy. Find him some Machetes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task5=Find 42 Machetes |reward5=10 or |name6=Macho Motorcycles |type6=main |desc6=Peat Bog wants to spice up his act, but not to spicy. Find him some Motorcycles wandering the fields of Bushwhackia. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task6=Send Back 8 Roving Motorcycles |reward6=10 or }} Note: Peat Bog has two different shows. One is the Juggling trick, and the other is the Machete Motorcycle trick. To earn the achievement, you must ask Peat Bog to do the Machete Motorcycle trick 3 extra times. Nostalgic Whacker or |name2=Teleporter Fuses |type2=main |desc2=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Fuses, which you can find in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 6 of the Event |task2=Find 13 Teleporter Fuses |reward2=10 or |name3=Teleporter Oil |type3=main |desc3=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Oil, which you can find in bushes throughout the world. Available on day 6 of the Event |task3=Find 31 Teleporter Oil |reward3=10 or |name4=Safety Shmafety |type4=main |desc4=Taban's Teleporter is ready to go. Mostly. I mean, it's probably safe. Either way, you won't complete this quest without stepping through it, so you'd better get to it. |task4=Step through the repaired Teleporter |reward4=10 or |name5=The Old Lands |type5=main |desc5=Taban's Teleporter seems to have dumped you somewhere in old Bushwhackia! What a treat! Complete the 30 puzzle in the field here for a special prize! |task5= Solve the Puzzle in the Old Bushwhackian Field Capture the Puzzle Monster* Talk to Taban |reward5=10 or Achievement 1 }} *''' The puzzle monster is a Pandaclaw. It takes 15 to capture it with one whack. Pandaclaw Capture Prerequisite: Complete the '''Nostalgic Whacker quests. A hunter named Elmer shows up in the Carnival area, telling you that a half dozen Pandaclaws escaped through the teleporter and need to be captured. Of course, he enlists your help. or |name2 = Pandaclaw Capture - Live Capture Traps |type2 = main |desc2 =Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Live Capture Traps by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task2 =Find 20 Live Capture Traps |reward2 =10 or |name3 = Pandaclaw Capture - Panda Bait |type3 = main |desc3 = Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Panda Bait by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task3 = Find 20 Panda Bait |reward3 =10 or |name4 = Gotcha! |type4 = main |desc4 = . Available on Day 11 of the Event |task4 =Talk to Elmer |reward4 = 10 or }} '''New for 2019 Pandaclaw Transmogrification Ye Pandaclaw Transmogrification Station ' Once you complete the teleporter quest line and capture a Pandaclaw, Taban the Teleporter Engineer will offer to change your Pandaclaw companion's appearance, with science! There are two Pandaclaw skins to choose from. *This unique transmogrification yields 1 Uncommon or 1 Rare DNA and permanently changes the appearance of your equipped Pandaclaw companion into an uncommon Orange or Blue Pandaclaw! *The Pandaclaw pet no longer has to be converted from a ranch item, but if you still have any from past events, you will still have to convert them into a pet before being able to change it's appearance. *You must have a Pandaclaw pet equipped to change its appearance |name3= Orange-ify Your Pandaclaw |attr3=Odds to win Nothing |bonus3=-25% |desc3=Yields 1 Uncommon DNA |cost3=30 }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Gnomes cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Carnival Bench |desc2=The classic carnival bench |cost2=30 |name3= Stacked Bottles |desc3=Rotate to knock down |cost3=30 |name4=Bold Balloon Bunch |desc4=An array of boldy colored balloons |cost4=20 |name5=Carnival Fountain |desc5=The classic carnival fountain |cost5=30 |name6= Red Carnival Booth |desc6=The classic rouge carnival booth |cost6=30 |name7= Summer Carnival Mini Golf Piece |desc7= Don't disrupt the elephant's performance! |cost7=60 }} '* You don't need to buy the Mini Golf Piece to get the Summer Supplies achievement. Customization Items |name2= Lion Muzzle |desc2=You can equip this in your Glasses slot |cost2=30 |name3=Lion Mane |desc3=You can equip this in your Hat slot |cost3=30 |name4=Rainbow Circus Top Hat |desc4=You can equip this in your Hat slot |cost4=30 |name5= Ring Leader Mustache |desc5=You can equip this in your Glasses slot |cost5=30 |name6= Rainbow Cotton Candy |desc6=You can equip this in your Sword slot |cost6=30 }} Bonus Store Items After all other items are bought, you can get a Bonus Prize Pack. , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost2=90 }} Ye Carnival Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Carnival Gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1=40 |name2=Carnival Gift |desc2=One bag of carnival prizes. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3=Carnival Gift |desc3=Four bags of carnival prizes. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} '* The Summer Carnival event mini-golf piece is not required for the Prized Prizes achievement. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Note: Peat Bog has two different shows. One is the Juggling trick, and the other is the Machete Motorcycle trick. To earn the achievement, you must ask Peat Bog to do the Machete Motorcycle trick 3 extra times. Achievements from Previous Years There are 8 achievements from previous years, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks ( ), if a player was not present during the initial year: *'Carnival Customization '- Buy all 6 player items from the 2012 *'Carnival Party at My Place' - Buy all 6 house items from the 2012 *'Carnival! Carnival Collector' - Purchase all of the 2013 Carnival event items *'Carnival Connoisseur' - Buy all the 2014 Carnival event items. *'Carni-Value! '- Purchase all the 2015 Carnival Event items. *'Carnival Compulsion' - Purchase all the 2016 Carnival Event items. *'Cashed Carnival '- Purchase all the 2017 Carnival Event items. *'Prized Prizes' - Purchase all the 2018 Carnival Event items. Event Participation Rewards As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes.